


A Kite Dancing in a Hurricane

by Baccatapages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bones TV series science, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, elements inspired from the Mummy 2017, forensic anthropologist!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: You haven't had the easiest (read:shortest) life, but in recent times you've climbed the ladder in the world of forensic anthropology.Steve Rogers, a man you've known and loved since he came out of the ice, has to put on an act that he has only very recently met you.What happens when SHIELD takes action against what they believe to be a threat?





	A Kite Dancing in a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of sciencey/anthropological quotes from the Bones TV series and if you hadn't guessed, your character is somewhat like Dr Temperance Brennan.

"Mr Stark, you are aware that my specialty does not lie with extra-terrestrials which I did not believe, and still don't, exist but in fact with homo sapiens?" You asked, eyebrow raised at the multi-billionaire sat lazily in the chair opposite your desk.

"Ah, yes, but Doctor y/l/n, you are the best in your field. You identified and returned the victims of multiple genocides to their families after they'd bee ruined beyond recognition." Tony Stark said charmingly. "And are recognized as the best in your field."

You sighed. "Be that as it may, my work here at the Jadefield Institute trumps any mangled alien remains you want me to look at."

"How does one train at Oxford and the Sorbonne, become a forensic anthropologist before they can even buy alcohol legally, spend two years with Mdecins Sans Frontires, come back with ten PhDs to put Dr. Banner to shame and end up rejecting a challenge?" Tony shrugged, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

Figuring that you weren't going to get rid of him until he got what he wanted, you decided to give him the bare minimum then throw him out of the building yourself. "What was it you wanted to know?"

"I think Pepper has some pictures we took." Tony swiveled round in his chair and took the folder Pepper held out then promptly put it on your desk. "They're vaguely human-esque but we don't know what to make of them."

Very aware of the shipment of remains from the Maldives that was due to come in within the hour, you flipped the folder open, adjusted your reading glasses and examined the images. "The skeleton is complete but the skull is still in fragments. This skeletal structure is very similar to humans, so i'd say a young female no older than five years after passing puberty, approximately 8 feet tall. Bipedal, but not dissimilar to an ostrich with three 'toes', but extremely good at running. Muscles moved closer to the centre of the body, leaving the feet light and easy to move. Large tendons provide shock absorption."

"Anything else?" Tony half-snapped, causing you to glare at him.

"Mr Stark, the nearest forensic anthropologist is in Montreal. Parle-vous francais?" Without waiting for a reply, you looked back down at the skeleton. "An athletic injury. Bursitis in the shoulder. No clothes that I can see. The eye sockets are larger than the proportion for humans. The lumbar spine has six vertebrae rather than seven, which anyone of that height would require to have any waistly proportions like homo sapiens."

"So they were skinny-dipping when they died?"

"I just told you that this creature is a scientific anomaly, and you're trying to imagine that they were naked?" Silently counting to ten, you carried on. "It's likely they wore natural fibres. You say that they were excavated a little while ago?"

"Some miners found it." Tony shrugged.

"The victim was stabbed upward of 30 times. Every rib is marked. Vertebrae sternal, vertebrae costal." You said, switching to a close up of the ribs. "Pointed, with no cutting edge. Like a giant ice-pick. Or a sharpened screwdriver."

"Can you tell what it looked like? Any other features it would've had?" Tony asked.

"The way the residual muscle tissue binds to the bones I can tell you that they would've been exceedingly strong. Beyond a humane level. The way the hips and ribs have developed, it almost seems like it had something there. Perhaps a marsupial pouch of some sort." With a snap, you shut the folder and pushed it back to him. "Thank you for wasting my time, Mr Stark. Now if you'll excuse me." 

Without looking back as security led Tony Stark out of your scientific institute, you headed to where the shipment was supposed to be received from.

 

Five hours later, just before everyone was due to go home, someone knocked on your office door just as you were finishing a facial reconstruction of one of the remains from the Maldives. You glanced up. "Yes, how can I help you?"

Steve Rogers, Captain America, stood in the doorway clutching a few pieces of paper. "Hi, doctor y/l/n, it's an honour. I was told you're the best at what you do." He held out a hand for you to shake which you did so, a knowing half-smile on your face. "There was a, uh, body found in the area that my father may have died. The police ruled it out as hypothermia and closed the case but they don't even know who it is. I was wondering if you could put my mind at rest?"

"Let me take a look?" He handed you the papers and you examined each one carefully. The hero fidgeted uncomfortably while you examined the various different pictures for about five minutes. "Acrylic resins in the interior fillings from the 1940s. Childhood tibia break. Bad enough that he walked with a limp. Below average height, below average weight, a little frail. Had a bad back. He had a hunch, maybe from paperwork. He was by no means wealthy, as these clothes are well-worn. Does that sound like your father?" You looked up at Steve.

"No, it doesn't." He gave a nervous laugh. "Sounds like me before the serum."

"Well, i'm glad I could've been of service." You handed the papers back and began to finish off matching the mouth in terms of the golden ratio. After a few moments, you realised Steve was still standing in the doorway. "Is there something else you needed?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Um, Tony's hosting a Christmas party which means everyone will be too busy getting drunk, which I can't cause of the serum and I was wondering if you'd like you accompany me?"

"What time does it start?" You asked, mildly intrigued.

"Uh, ten minutes?" Steve said, blushing slightly. "It's at the Avengers Tower."

"How did you get here?" You asked, taking off your lab coat.

"I walked."

"Hmm. My flat is in the opposite direction of tower, so why don't I meet you there?"

"I'll tell FRIDAY to expect you." Steve said, getting more and more excited with each word. 

 

You didn't own many dresses, only the one from your youth and one which you'd bought just because one of your close friends from Sokovia, Wanda, shoved the dress into your arms and refused to let you out until you tried it on and admitted that it wasn't bad on you. It had a ruffled style at the bottom, but was slim and tight enough around the waist. The colour went perfectly with your h/c hair.

Admittedly, you were slightly nervous. The last party you'd been to ended up with you giving someone a bloody nose for trying to harass you. The AI let you into the building and Steve was there, waiting for you with two glasses of champagne on a small table beside him. He wore a blue shirt that went with his eyes and black trousers. 

It didn't take long for him to notice you and he strode towards you with a smile.

"Dr Y/l/n, i'm glad you made it." He said.

"I'm not at work, there's no need to use formalities." You reminded gently. 

"I want you to meet my friends." Steve said, taking your hand and leading you past the table with the champagne, which he handed you a glass of, and through the crowd and to the upper level where most of the avengers were mingling with each other, though some were talking with the invited guests.

"Dr Y/l/n!" Tony cheered from where he was being drunk under the table by Thor. "Whatryoudoin'ere?" He slurred.

"I invited her." Steve said firmly. "Guys, this is Dr Y/l/n."

"Y/n, please." You insisted.

"That's James." Steve pointed out to a dark skinned man. "Sam's off flirting with someone, but you may meet him later. That's Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Thor drinking the pot-tart beer." Both you and Steve grimaced, but the God gave a cheery wave. "That's his emo not-brother, Loki, Clint Barton, Vision - he's an android but still basically human - and then there's-"

"Y/N!" A familiar voice shouted and you turned only to get a face full of reddish brown hair as Wanda Maximoff hugged the life out of you. "It's been too long!"

Without meaning to, both you and Wanda slipped into fluent Sokovian, chatting animatedly until you both realised you were being gaped at by the Avengers. "Did anyone else get a little turned on?" Tony asked loudly, only for Natasha to slap him upside the head.

"It is such a joyous occasion to see two friends with a deep bond reconnect after such a long period of time." Thor said brightly, finishing off his drink and refilling it with something else.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, slightly lost.

"Wanda and I met seven years ago and became good friends." You said. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"Pietro's flirting with another skirt." Wanda said, rolling her eyes.

"But uh, yeah, you know Wanda. And then there's my friend, Bucky." Steve gestured to the man sat quietly in the corner. The man didn't acknowledge you in any noticeable way and Steve immediately moved on. "Um, did you want another champagne?"

You quirked an eyebrow. "Um, no thanks i'm still working on mine." You said, raising your undrunk glass of champagne. 

Poor Steve, he started fidgeting like a schoolboy in front of a girl he had a crush on. Meanwhile, the avengers, particularly Natasha and Clint were watching with increasing amusement.

"So, Y/n, considering Stevie here is too shy to make pleasant conversation, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Natasha invited.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jadefield Institute. I have a pet snake." You shrugged.

Natasha sighed. "I can tell we're not gonna get any dirty secrets out of you. Let's play never have I ever with vodka." 

"Mead!" Thor demanded.

"We don't have enough." Natasha reminded.

Thor pulled a flagon of mead out of nowhere and slammed it down on the glass table, only for Tony to wince slightly. Reluctantly, you all sat around with a shot of mead each. "I'm not entirely sure how to play." Steve admitted.

"The first player says a simple statement about what he has  **never**  done before starting with " **Never have I ever** ". Anyone who at some point in their lives has done the action that the first player says, must drink." Natasha said. Vision sat aside, watching with interest. Bucky didn't join in, simply watched from his corner.

"I'll go first." Clint said. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

You simply watched as Natasha and Tony threw back their shot. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Bucky made a tipping motion with his hand, as if tipping his own shot glass back. That brought a smile to your face, which you schooled when his eyes met yours. You turned to Wanda, raised an eyebrow and nudged her. "What?" She frowned. You cleared your throat. Realisation dawned on her face and she threw her shot back. 

"Never have I ever tried to kill my brother." Thor said. Loki threw his brother a dark glare and threw back his shot. 

"Never have I ever cried in public." Loki said, somewhat spitefully. Only Thor threw back his shot but he didn't seem to mind.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone of the same gender as me." Steve said. 

You were doing so well. You, Tony, Natasha, Wanda and Clint all threw back a shot. In your peripheral, Bucky made another tipping motion. "Never have I ever believed in Santa." You said. Everyone except Thor and Loki threw back shots.

"You don't believe in Santa?" Natasha asked.

"I don't believe in Christmas." You said matter of factly. "Indications are that Christ, if he existed, was born in late spring and that the celebration of his birth was shifted to coincide with the pagan rite of the winter solstice so that early Christians weren't persecuted. Anthropologically speaking, gifts are a way of asserting dominance in a group. Now imagine an entire holiday devoted to self-promotion, especially in this materialistic culture. How can you expect me to get behind that?" 

No one spoke for a moment as Thor went around silently filling up everyone's glasses. "Never have I ever tried to beat up someone twice my size." Bucky said quietly.

Steve, Thor and Loki threw back a shot. 

The game was never finished, as their attention was drawn away by the sounds of screams from people below. The avengers raced to the railing to see several people holding weapons that certainly weren't from earth.  The crowd below parted as the strange alien people who had skin dotted with scales and made their way to the upper platform.

Steve moved in front of you, fists raised protectively. "Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded.

"They're Vommarn." Thor said. "What brings you here?"

Without a word, the one with the green scales pointed its star-wars like weapon at you. Red energy swirled from Wanda's hands, her eyes glowing a similar colour. "You can't have her."

In unison, the aliens tilted their heads to the left which was undeniably creepy. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement?" Loki said calmly, rising to his feet. The avengers pushed you to the back of the group, all of them moving in front of you.

"Why do you want her?" Thor asked.

"She is what stops the darkest of forces engulfing Midgard. We want her protection." One of the aliens grumbled. "And we will, in return, compensate her reasonably."

"Is Asgard's protection not enough?" Thor frowned.

"The forces of Asgard tremble at the mention of her." One with red scales said incredulously. "We call her Thenervueth."

"Y/n? They're telling the truth." Wanda said, lowering her protective stance. "Are you really that much of a threat?" A lot of the avengers' eyes turned to you, only to find an empty space.

"Where did she go?" Tony asked, confused.

 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Steve asked as you were both sat on the edge of a roof, overlooking the skyline.

"I was." 

"Y/n, we've been together ever since I came out of the ice." Steve said. "Do you not trust me, after so long?"

"Steve, if you saw the real me, you'd run for the hills." You sighed. "Why can we not go back to where we were before?"

Steve turned to look at you. "If that's what you really want, but you know everything about me. Everything. Sometimes I feel like what I know is just a facade."

"I don't want to ruin what we have." You said, somewhat desperately.

"It won't. I promise." Steve took your hand.

With a reluctant sigh, you started to explain. "I was born around five thousand years ago? Give or take a few years. Born to a king and queen. I had a brother and sister."

"That's why you like Wanda and Pietro." Steve said and you nodded.

"They remind me of them." You said fondly. "I was older, but not by much. But because I had a brother, he was the first in line to be king, and I was fine with that. But our cousin wasn't. He wanted the throne and his father was king before he died and it fell to my father, my cousin fourth in line for the throne. He wasn't happy, considering he was older than me and believed he was the rightful king. To get what he wanted, he made a deal with a dark entity that would make Thor go crying for his mother. He came and interrupted one of the court meetings, wielding the darkness that had been lent to him. There was no saving him. He killed my father, then my brother, and then set his sights on us. We were powerless, we couldn't do anything." You stood, trying to compose yourself. Steve stood and held you carefully in his arms. "Just as he goes to strike me down, I feel something inside me shift and when I finally won, the kingdom was ravaged by the fight and it would never recover from the losses it suffered. My cousin was dead, my job done, so I had my father's most loyal priests lock me away where I could do no harm."

"How did you get out?" Steve asked.

"The lock could only be opened on he same day I was locked away, and that knowledge was lost thousands of years ago. By chance, some archaeologists came across the tomb and managed to unlock it on the same day I was locked away. I decided to live as a new person." You shrugged. "I'm quite surprised you're not-"

A sharp pain erupted in your neck as a presumed tranquilizer was shot at you. You could tell it was strong enough, but it only pissed you off. Without hesitation, you shoved Steve away and turned to face the attackers. It was SHIELD, all aiming guns at you. Several more darts followed, only for SHIELD to realise that they were useless and turned to guns. 

Your real appearance had shown through, your magic wearing off as your efforts were on other pressing matters. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Steve staring at you with shock.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your character is basically like a good version of Princess Ahmanet from the Mummy (2017) but ultimately more powerful, with the same tattoos/markings and i've stolen a lot from other things, I admit but i'm too depressed to come up with my own and escapism is my fallback defence.
> 
> Either way, hardly any characters belong to me as Marvel is awesome and I wouldn't dare to steal from them.  
> P.S, constructive criticism and comments will chivvy me to write the next part :-)  
> Title of this fic is from Spectre
> 
> I also think of the alien remains to have once looked like this: https://www.radiotimes.com/news/tv/2018-06-13/this-is-what-the-perfect-body-looks-like-according-to-science/
> 
> If you liked this, but wanted one focused on Bucky x reader, my other fic called Cause i'm only a crack (in this castle of glass)


End file.
